Mariano Fernandez
Mariano Fernandez (born January 20, 1989) is an Argentinian professional wrestler, currently nursing injuries after having been employed under under Four Corners Wrestling, Championship Wrestling Coalition in its Slaughterhouse Wrestling territory, and the Japanese independent promotion BUDOKAN GAIJIN DREAM FIGHT, having previously had successful stints in the Classic Wrestling Federation, Premium Championship Wrestling, and NextGen Wrestling. He is known for his martial arts moves, his polite manner and correct behavior, his "mang" and "chico" mannerisms, and his love for videogames and Japanese culture. Early Life Mariano was born in Buenos Aires, Argentina, the only member of his family related to wrestling. Mariano had to deal with bullying and aggression at school in his early years (although he is known to say "it wasn't anything extremely dramatic"), which led him to learn martial arts. He is quoted to say "A month after I started martial arts, I was respected at school and defended other people from bullying". He was known to be a genius student, by peers and teachers. However, he didn't excel at sports other than martial arts and wrestling. He decided to become a wrestler when he was 10 years old. According to his own words, "my dad, brother and I used to watch wrestling back in the day, and although they enjoyed it, I was so passionate about it that I wanted to become a wrestler myself". After high school graduation, Mariano started his training in Mexico, and later Japan, where he studied Karate, Aikido and Kendo. Once his development was complete, he started his professional career under Mark Xamin's Classic Wrestling Federation. Classic Wrestling Federation (2009, 2010) Mariano's CWF debut took place on the June 6, 2009 episode of CWF Saturday Night Showdown Saturday Night Showdown, losing to Bob Osbourne, the son of CWF veteran "Nitemare" Rob Osbourne. In the next edition of Showdown he was one of the five contestants in the 5-way Battle Royale match in which the Unified Title was reinstated, competing against Alex Ruettiger, Motion, Bob Osbourne, and the Raving Lunatic, who was crowned champion. Mariano was the first eliminated entrant, being thrown out of the match by Alex Ruettiger. Feud with James Baker, National Title reign His first Showdown victory would be in the June 20th edition of Showdown, against "Da Xtreme Gangsta" James Baker. He would go on to win once again in CWF Summer Smash 2009, in a three-way dance against Baker and the debuting "Windy City Madman" Terry Richards. By this time, he became immersed in a feud with Baker, who was stalking Mariano's friend at the time, known as Nagase (Stephanie Jacobs). At CWF's next Pay-Per-View Scars and Stripes, Mariano was scheduled to compete against James Baker and Drastic, A.K.A Bryan Joseph Osbourne, in a three-way elimination match contested under hardcore rules for a shot at the Unified Title. Mariano managed to pin Baker, but he was brutally assaulted by Drastic and put through a table, earning Drastic the win. By this point, Mariano had gained compliments by multiple-time CWF World Champion and recently inducted Hall of Famer Pledge Alligence, named CWF Interim President of Wrestling Operations, who sided with him in a tag team match against Terry Richards and then CWF National Champion Maniac, in the August 8th edition of Saturday Night Showdown. Mariano got the pin over Maniac for the win, after Terry Richards walked out of the match after assaulting color commentator "Beautiful" Bobby Crane. After the match the Maniac, humiliated by Mariano's victory over him, confronted Mariano backstage, challenging Mariano to a title match, then hit him with his finisher move, the Headhunter. On August 15th 2009, Mariano faced the Maniac for the National Title, in a match with Pledge Alligence as Special referee. Before the match, then de facto CWF owner "Nitemare" Rob Osbourne (having previously enacted a hostile takeover of the company) announced the loser would leave the CWF, a move intended against the Maniac for putting Bob Osbourne out of commission by attacking him and having his face burnt with stage pyrotechnics. Mariano pinned Maniac after climbing Pledge Alligence's back and executing a Shooting Star Press off his shoulders, thus becoming the new CWF National Champion and driving the Maniac out of the CWF. Mariano would later defend his CWF National Title against ruthless heel Terry Richards, who stabbed one of Mariano's friends in the weeks up to the match. Mariano would avenge his friend, after winning the match, by assaulting Richards with a wooden sword. He later lost his title to Curtis "Sickboy" Wilkes, a member of the heel Horsemen stable (along with "Nitemare" Rob Osbourne, "Radiant" Roland Ulv and Terry Richards). Battle against Magnus Thunder The October 3rd edition of Saturday Night Showdown, held at the Igloo in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, saw Mariano face Magnus Thunder, who had turned heel after being the biggest face throughout CWF's long and distinguished history; the tiniest wrestler in the history of the CWF against the biggest wrestler in the history of the CWF. Magnus Thunder brutalized Mariano throughout the whole match, but somehow Mariano kept kicking out of everything Magnus hit on him. The match ended in a draw due to time limit. After the outcome of the match was announced, Magnus Thunder became enraged and chokeslammed an already weak Mariano. Magnus attempted to strike Mariano with his trademark hammer Stormbringer, but Pledge Alligence saved him at the last minute. Some moments later, Magnus Thunder viciously attacked the CWF roster, even chokeslamming CWF owner Mark Xamin (who had by then recovered his company from Rob Osbourne). Mariano arrived in the scene and wrenched Stormbringer away from Magnus, then returned Pledge's favor to him by hitting "Nitemare" Rob Osbourne when he was about to sink Pledge's face in a McDonalds' deep fryer in a Pledge Alligence/"Chemical X" Gary Scarletti versus Rob Osbourne/Sickboy match. Mariano tried to defend Pledge and Chemical X once again after the Horsemen ("Nitemare" Rob Osbourne, "Radiant" Roland Ulv, Sickboy and Terry Richards) ganged up on Pledge and Scarletti, but had to escape Magnus Thunder, who laid out everyone but him. Mariano faced newly crowned CWF World Champion Magnus Thunder once again at Saturday Night Showdown, which as the beginning of the CWF World Tour, was this time held in his homeland of Buenos Aires, with the stipulation that should he win, he would get a World Title opportunity at the federation's next Pay-Per-View, Battle to Survive. Mariano won the match via countout after interference by Magnus Thunder's long time rival, "Blood" Yoshiru Long, thus getting his shot at the CWF World Title. As a result of his hometown victory, Mariano faced Magnus Thunder for the CWF World Title at Battle to Survive, held from the ANZ Stadium in Sydney, Australia, on November 28, 2009. After an epic clash that saw barrages of Yakuza kicks and nothing less than 5 Thunderstorms (Magnus Thunder's finisher, a powerbomb followed by a sit-out powerbomb), Mariano lost the match due to lack of conscience. Once again, he never quit nor was pinned by Magnus Thunder. Yet, despite the gruesome assault he suffered throughout the match, Mariano was brutalized once again by Magnus after the result, even injuring Mariano's girlfriend Rei, Play-By-Play man Teddy Turnbuckle, Blood, and even color commentator Bobby Crane, all of whom tried to rescue him from Magnus' rampage. Between Magnus Thunder's reign of terror and the Horsemen's wreaking havoc over the CWF, the next few months would be hard for Mariano and the rest of the roster. On the December 5th edition of Saturday Night Showdown, Mariano was scheduled to face Magnus' friend turned into lackey, Keith Daniels, from the Osaka Dome in Osaka, Japan. Keith Daniels beat Mariano after Magnus Thunder targeted Rei, despite another superhuman effort by Mariano wrestling with his ribs heavily injured. Mariano faced Magnus Thunder and Keith Daniels once again, tagging with Magnus' nemesis Blood, in Magnus Thunder's hometown of Oslo, Norway, on December 12th. The match ended in a no-contest after a brutal beatdown by Magnus and Daniels. After the match, the entire CWF roster came out to the aid of Blood and Mariano, with even the Horsemen helping Mariano get up. CWF Unified Title reign At the next network special, NoC IV: Season's Beatings, Mariano faced former Revelation stablemate Chemical X. The previous week Mariano and Scarletti had exchanged well wishes, with a seemingly respectful attitude towards each other. Mariano dealt a blow to the already weakened Horsemen's morale (internal struggling between "Nitemare" Rob Osbourne and "Radiant" Roland Ulv) by defeating Chemical X. However, after the match, Mariano was assaulted by Chemical X and associate TJ, from the DEATHSQUAD tag team, with X claiming that Mariano was too naïve and he was going to be taught a lesson. TJ and X gave Mariano a severe beatdown including steel chair shots. The next Showdown edition on January 2, 2010, Mariano teamed with Paul Blair and Keith Daniels to take on Chemical X, Sickboy and legendary Horseman Jimmy Blast. Mariano's team won the match after Jimmy Blast defected the Horsemen by attacking both of his partners, for Keith Daniels to make the pin. While Jimmy Blast explained he was sick of "Nitemare" Rob Osbourne staining the name of the Horsemen, Mariano took payback on Chemical X by attacking him the same exact way he had been a victim of at Season's Beatings, to the crowd's amazement and later cheering. Mariano apologized to the announce booth and to the crowd, who reacted with an ovation towards him as he left the ring in repentance. Mariano was a contestant in the trademark Last Man Standing Battle Royale, whose winner would receive a shot at the CWF World Title, on January 9, 2010. Under a total of 20 men, he drew #9 and was eliminated after a long struggle, with the efforts of both Chemical X and Sickboy. He and Pledge Alligence faced them in the next Showdown match, on January 16, 2010. This time the Horsemen got the victory, despite another well fought battle by Mariano. In the course of this feud with the Horsemen, Mariano was issued a challenge by CWF Unified Champion Bob Osbourne at the Late Night with Bobby Crane promo show, which Mariano accepted. Mariano also called out Chemical X and Magnus Thunder, which led to Magnus drilling him with a big boot and crashing him against the show stage. In the February 6th edition of Showdown, Mariano got his long-awaited match Magnus Thunder, held under the no-disqualification stipulation. Although the match was ruled a no contest after a front suplex attempt by Magnus was countered into a DDT through a table by Mariano, it was the latter that got the real victory. Mariano faced Bob Osbourne for the CWF Unified Title at the Classic Wrestling Federation's next Pay-Per-View, Valentine Bash, at the Convocation Center in DeKalb, IL, on February 13, 2010. After a long history of mocking and humiliation by his rival, Mariano finally beat him, ending the longest reigning Unified Champion's streak, and being crowned champion himself. As a consequence of Mariano's victory over Bob Osbourne, and the defeat of Chemical X and Sickboy at the hands of Brian Adams and Keith Daniels, the Horsemen were forced to disband. However, immediately after disbanding as the Horsemen, they changed their name to "Fed Killers". On the February 20th edition of Showdown, Mariano was attacked by Bob Osbourne with the help of Chemical X and Sickboy, in addition to being trapped inside a locker room by Magnus Thunder during the week. Mariano faced Magnus Thunder for the final time on the February 27th, 2010 episode of Saturday Night Showdown. After another epic clash that saw Mariano, accompanied by Magnus' own Omega stable members, not staying down, Magnus Thunder proved hesitant to use the World Title belt on Mariano. After that, Omega member Sleepwalker decided to use the belt on Magnus, but it was Mariano himself who pushed Magnus out of the way and got the hit, sacrificing himself so Magnus could go back to his old self again. The winner of the match via knockout was Magnus Thunder, but Mariano was victorious outside of the ring. After the match, Magnus Thunder himself helped Mariano up as he had regained his senses once again, thus ending a long story. Mariano defended his title against Bob Osbourne in a Valentine Bash rematch on March 6th, to be held on the Scotiabank Palace on Ottawa, ON. In a successful effort to retain, Mariano defeated Bob Osbourne once and for all. Mariano handed Bob Osbourne his last CWF defeat, after which he, along with his father, would get fired from the CWF by Mark X himself, never to return again. He would later go on to lose the Unified Title to Terry Richards at Night of Champions V: Liftoff. After the controversy with the Horsemen and the ongoing feud with Mark Xamin, the CWF would fold shortly thereafter, with Mark Xamin's decision to retire. Premium Championship Wrestling (August 2010 - May 2011) After "The Nitemare" Rob Osbourne and his followers left the CWF, they began a federation named Premium Championship Wrestling, where they would take occasional jabs at the CWF. As PCW was comprised by a core of CWF wrestlers, PCW owner Shannon Saint began negotiations with Mariano to sign him into the fed. Mariano first answered doubtfully, given Osbourne's public anti-CWF and anti-Mariano remarks, but after insistence by Saint, Mariano acquiesced and signed. This caused him to enter PCW secretly, as a masked Sentai character named the White Knight, attacking Rob Osbourne and "Mr. Intensity" Kerry Collins, and promoting vignettes reading "The White Knight is coming..." as their only message. On the August 19th weekly Saturday Night Rapture show, he unmasked himself to reveal his true identity. He faced Osbourne at PCW's first Pay-Per-View, named Anarchy. He shot a controversial promo for the match, comparing Rob Osbourne to Adolf Hitler. That promo became a massive success, earning him the Promo of the Year Award, being one of the most viewed online, even earning him praise from former CWF stars. After a well fought match, which featured interruptions by Collins and Drastik, Mariano was able to get the win. He then defeated Mr. Baller in the September 4th edition of Rapture, for a World Title shot against newly crowned champion, Gary "Chemical X" Scarletti, at PCW's second Pay-Per-View, Pyramid Battle. He then acted as a special referee in a Chemical X - Sickboy, at the next edition of Rapture, on September 11. With Mariano calling a fair match as usual, Chemical X got the win, but not content with it, he attempted to go for his GFY finisher on Mariano, who avoided it and then superkicked him. The next edition of Rapture, to be held on September 16, saw Mariano compete in a three-way dance against "Mr. Intensity" Kerry Collins and Chemical X, with Rob Osbourne as a special referee. Mariano lost the match, being assaulted by all three opponents at the same time. At Pyramid Battle, he came up short to defeat Scarletti thanks to interference by Osbourne. However, he was booked again for the World Title match at PCW's next Pay-Per-View, Alma Mater Diem, held on October 24. The week after Pyramid Battle, Mariano tagged with Sickboy to face Kerry Collins and Gary Scarletti, winning when Sickboy pinned Collins for the win. After the match, Mariano was attacked in a rampage by Sickboy, who laid out every single contestant in the ring. Mariano, Sickboy, and Chemical X would face one more, Sickboy getting the win over Mariano after Scarletti escaped the match. At Alma Mater Diem, however, Mariano was vindicated, defeating Gary Scarletti in a Hell in A Cell Match, after kicking Scarletti off the cell and then hitting a Shooting Star Press on him through the announce table, earning his first World Title in his career. The former Fed Killers left PCW, routed in defeat after Mariano's victory. Mariano went on to defend his title against the reigning Platinum Champion Sickboy at PCW's next Pay-Per-View, Asylum of Slaughter, from the Nevada State Psychiatric Prison in Las Vegas, Nevada, on November 21st. This was an unusual PPV setting, as the venue was completely locked down and the audience watched from large HD screens set up in a plaza near the former psychiatric prison. Under a Hardcore match, Sickboy's speciality, Mariano was able to retain after a grueling match, which ended in a handshake after Mariano's pin over Sickboy, following his Yakuza kick finisher. Mariano and Sickboy would meet again two weeks after, with the addition of Leon Lonewolf (crowned PCW Broadcast Champion) in a Champions Showcase match. Mariano would win again after a highly competitive showing by the three champions. However, they were attacked by Draven Logan Kennedy's stable Dawn of the New Age. Mariano and Leon defeated stable members Remi and Logan in a tag team match, at the next episode of Rapture. Mariano would go on to lose his title to his friend Leon Lonewolf, at PCW's December PPV, Battle Finale II, in a Fate of the Gods Deathmatch. Despite the brutal environment of the match, Mariano and Leon would share a mutual handshake of respect after Leon's win. From there on, Mariano would work as a talent development backstage, until PCW's shutdown. Due to having earned the animosity of the influential Osbourne clan and other CWF network executives, he would go into retirement for the next five years. Return at NextGen Wrestling (2015) Mariano returned to professional wrestling in 2015, thanks in no small part to the aid of CWF veteran "Studly" Steve Dart, who contacted him to join Liam McAllister's newly formed NextGen Wrestling. With a new insight to the workings of the business, he decided to take a light-hearted approach in contrast to his previous determined and driven attitude, so he developed a new gimmick under a mask - DA #TROLL GUY. He began in NextGen Wrestling by enacting pranks on members of the roster at random, and would defeat Draven Logan Kennedy in his first match on the April 30th episode of NextGen Wrestling's flagship show Inferno, as a masked wrestler called Tsurinage the Gadfly. His first promo for the match was so successful that it marked his entire persona, likening Draven to a dragon and portraying himself as the Dragonborn from The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. His success also allowed him to be booked for NextGen's first Pay-Per-View Ground Zero, where he would compete in a Cage of Carnage match for a new title, coming up as the runner-up to new Chaos Champion "Rockstar" Owen Young. He would later win a title opportunity match against Young by defeating fellow friend "Cali-Kate" Katelyn Bos, and later her and Owen's stable boss Rocky Hollywood. With the threat of the Hollywood stable looming, Mariano aligned with then masked "Freedom" Francis Dart (son of "Studly" Steve Dart), Paul Blair and "The Unpredictable" Mayhem, forming a stable named Identity Crisis, but leader Dart would later be fired, causing Identity Crisis to be short-lived. Mariano would defeat Owen Young on June 25th's episode of Inferno, in a RockBand Duel for the Chaos Title (Owen Young's stipulation, as the Chaos Champion chose the stipulation for the title's defense), and would later defend his title on July 25th, in a dance-off match. Mariano and Owen's comedic antics on air and on Twitter would turn out to be the attraction of NextGen, leading both to be booked at its Battlefield Pay-Per-View to face World Champion "Beautiful Bobby Crane", with both Mariano's Chaos Title and Crane's World Title at stake in a two-part match - the first a Hardcore match for the Chaos Title, and later a regular match for the World Title. At Battlefield, on August 22th 2015, Mariano unmasked himself to reveal his return, although this opportunity caused Owen Young to hit him with his own finisher, capturing the Chaos Title. However, Mariano pinned Bobby Crane to capture his second World Title, something only him and Owen Young were able to do. The victory would be short-lived however, as Liam McAllister's sudden disappearance marked the end of NextGen, but Mariano had mended previously broken bridges, and would be able to compete once again once his contract expired. Four Corners Wrestling (2016 - Present) During the course of Mariano's stint in NextGen Wrestling, the federation became involved in a Twitter war with Perry Wallace's Four Corners Wrestling, at "Freedom" Francis Dart's provocation. Mariano's loyalty lay with NextGen, but he maintained friendly terms with Perry Wallace and people in the 4CW roster. Once his contract with NextGen was over, Mariano joined Four Corners Wrestling, defeating Adrian Humble and David "Nanakia" Sanchez on the September 21st episode of Adrenaline, in a dark match. His official, televised debut saw him defeat "The Trigger Queen" Lauryn Wolfe in the next show, earning him a place in 4CW's Pay-Per-View Fright Night. There, defeating "Sinister Urge" Ty Lukas to enter the Warzone of Horrors match, he would end up hanging from the Warzone's steel cage in a wedgie. He would later find himself in the undercard for the remainder of 2016 and the beginning of 2017, as part of "The Leviathan" Bryan Williams' new Gen Now stable (Williams, Fernandez, "The Ganja Goddess" Sativa Nevaeh and "The Trigger Queen" Lauryn Wolfe, and later Bronx Valescence upon his 4CW return), losing to then 4CW Title Number One Contender Elijah Carlson and defeating Johnny Evil after, but would end up out of an opportunity for the 4CW Pride Title, losing to Persephone Marquis in a 4-Way match that also saw fellow former NextGen alum Matthias Barrows, and "The Arizona Assassin" Adrian Tanner Jr. Mariano would also go on to lose to Barrows at 4CW's next Pay-Per-View Winter Wasteland, and to Eddie Valentine and Scott Stevens in the subsequent Adrenaline shows. His tag team debut with Bryan Williams in the first show of the new year, however, would see them defeat newcomers Rich in Paradise. At 4CW's later Pay-Per-View All or Nothing, Mariano defeated "The Anti-Starlet" Alexis Morrison. Then he would find himself eliminated by Genevie Carlson (neé Carmody) in the first round of the South Beach Brawl tournament, and by the combined forces of Morrison and "The Future Amazing Great" Jett Wilder in a Battle Royale for the Fate Title. He would, however, defeat Scott Stevens and Lord Markus Raab in a 3-way match at South Beach Brawl 2017. This victory earned him a place in the main event of 4CW's hundredth show, in a 4-Way qualifier for a Number One Contendership against "The Paragon" Keaton Saint, Matthias Barrows and "Spessal Made" Jason Cashe, who would go on to win. At this time, Mariano became involved in a feud with a returning "Midnight King" Nirvana, which saw the two of them engage in gaming contests backstage, starting with a Pong competition. Fellow wrestlers would sometimes participate, such as Lil Boeing and Hubert Smalls (The Friendly Skies) in a Monopoly game, and Kimitsu Zombie in Whack-A-Mole. During the course of this feud, however, he would lose to "DJ Taboo" DeAndre Johnson Jr., but a following victory against decorated veteran Jan Van Der Roost saw him earn a place in 4CW's flagship Pay-Per-View, Ante Up. There, he would defeat "The Midnight King" Nirvana in a Videogame Deathmatch, culminating their feud. Right after that, at the 69th edition of Adrenaline in Mexico City as part of the 4CW World Tour, Mariano would enter the 30-man 4CW Frenzy rumble Match, instituted by Perry Wallace at the behest of Matthias Barrows, the winner of which would earn a shot at the 4CW Title, held by "Starboy" Bronx Valescence. Entering at number 26, he would eliminate Persephone Marquis and assist in sending REDD Thunder out, ending up in the final six. Then, he eliminated "The Butcher" Dakota Smith, Matthias Barrows and Kaelan Price, leaving only himself and Anastasia Hayden in the ring, which he would send over the top ropes with his "TROLLFACE!" finisher, to earn himself the match and the Number One Contendership for the 4CW Title. Later, he would enter the Bad Company tag team Tournament with Octane's "Vossler" Phil Chiari, as part of the #VOSS2MANG tag team. Winning the qualifying round against Mexico's Naturaleza Caótica, they would be eliminated of the tournament in the Bad Company III Pay-Per-View by WORLD$TAR, the team of Jason Cashe and Jair Hopkins, after Hopkins pinned Vossler. Mariano would also find himself attacked by REDD Thunder the show before the tournament, being powerbombed by Thunder into a car. At September 13th 2017, in the 72th episode of Adrenaline, and almost exactly a year after his arrival in 4CW, Mariano faced Bronx Valescence for the 4CW Title as a result of his victory at the 4CW Frenzy. There, after a very close, back and forth, and intense match, he would defeat Valescence after a Dovahkiin Driver that ended with the two men on the ground and an agonic ten-count by the referee, barely managing to cover Valescence for the referee to count the pin, and becoming the 4CW Champion. After having lost to Jett Wilder at the following episode of Adrenaline, Mariano would once again face Bronx Valescence at 4CW's Pay-Per-View Fright Night, on October 25th, in an "I Quit" match. After a grueling, brutal bout that saw both wrestlers get hit with multiple weapons, and Mariano being slammed down to the commentary table, a cluster of thumbtacks, hit with a fire extinguisher, three powerbombs from Valescence, and having the weight of the Warzone of Horrors steel cage crushed onto his body, Mariano said the words for Valescence to take the 4CW Title. The injuries Mariano sustained during the match are expected to leave him out of action, but tests are still ongoing, and the extent of the damages and the time until he can recover are still undisclosed as of October 26th 2017. Independent/Guest work (2017 - Present) At the beginning of 2017, and with the advent of social media in the wrestling community, Mariano would join several promotions while still under contract with 4CW along with fellow wrestlers in 4CW and friends on Twitter. APEX He first joined Kyle Cross' debuting APEX at Ash Scion's invitation. The promotion would not last beyond two shows, but before it shut down, he would capture its F-5 Tornado Tag Championship with Japanese Zombie clan leader Tokyo Zombie. Championship Wrestling Coalition He would also join Chris Callum's starting Championship Wrestling Coalition, an alliance of independent promotions, with fellow 4CW alum Bryan Williams, as part of Callum's own Gulf Coast Wrestling. During his tenure there, he would win a spot for CWC's first supercard, where the new CWC Jr. Heavyweight Champion would be instituted, while also making an appearance in VORTEX Wrestling as part of a tag team with Leela Watts, winning a "Dancing In The Stars" competition. Mariano would become the inaugural CWC Junior Heavyweight Championship as part of CWC's first Pay-Per-View "United We Stand" on a cross-promotional event featuring every existing CWC territory, in a ladder match against Blue Collar Wrestling's Evie Girard, VORTEX Wrestling's Flynn James and Hollywood Pro's Finch Maruta, being attacked by the newly-founded Red State Revolver's Kyle West after the match. Having defended the title against Duff Briggs, Back Alley Steve and Terry McKenna, Mariano would later go on to lose the title to West in CWC's second Pay-Per-View Gateway to the Graps on July 1st 2017, in a 4-way Match with the Charisma Taylors, and American Tommy. After this event, Mariano would be traded to CWC's King's Road Pro, losing his title rematch against West, and later to Slaughterhouse Wrestling after the King's Road Pro territory shutdown. There he would make his debut by defeating Dona Rotten of the Filth Parade stable in a Mead Hall Deathmatch, and lose to Filth Parade stable member Josh Kennedy in a Robot Deathmatch. He then appeared in Slaughterhouse Wrestling's next show, in a Subway Deathmatch, in a loss to fellow 4CWer Bryan Laughlin for the Underground Championship, and winning against Darth That Guy in the show after. He has also made appearances in CWC's Red State Revolver and Pacific Northwest territories, his stated goal being at least once in every CWC existing territory. Carny Pro After his feud with Nirvana, Mariano was invited to the latter's attempt to found a promotion of his own, Carny Pro. There he would win the Carny Pro Uncensored Title at its first Pay-Per-View. However, due to the content that some of the contracted talent there would engage and the subsequent backlash it would receive on social media, a group of wrestlers quit, Mariano amongst them, and the promotion shut down. BUDOKAN GAIJIN DREAM FIGHT Along with several other CWCers, Mariano joined the Japanese indy promotion BUDOKAN GAIJIN DREAM FIGHT, a comedy-based company whose shows air via streaming on Twitter. His girlfriend Paige Matthews would eventually join him, and they entered a feud with then JANKEN Champion Blaise Fader. He also defeated Josh Kennedy in a Pokémon Battle. Fucking Awesome Wrestling/Vengeance Pro Wrestling In July 2017, Mariano's friend Cassandra Baumer, then Fucking Awesome Wrestling's Hardcore Champion, announced FAW's 2017 Hardcore Invitational tournament, and he was one of those she invited. There he would advance to the semi-finals, winning the first round over Khumbakharnage and the second over "Boston Strong" Joshua Sabin, being then eliminated by "The Firebird" Phoenix Quagliaterre, who would later go on to become champion. During the course of the tournament, Baumer would lose the FAW Hardcore Championship. However, she later announced the Baumer Invitational, a match where whoever pinned her would earn a shot at the title. Having promised each other they would eventually have a match together, and without having had the chance to meet in the tournament, Mariano entered the Baumer Invitational to face her, on September 18th 2017. There, along with Bryan Laughlin, Kaelan Price, Owen Gonsalves and Alessandro Quagliaterre, he would be one of the entrants who pinned Baumer to earn a shot at Phoenix Quagliaterre's Hardcore Championship. Fucking Awesome Wrestling was that same night rebranded into Vengeance Pro Wrestling, now under the umbrella of the Championship Wrestling Coalition. Personal Life Mariano is an avid videogame enthusiast, and has collaborated in his previous promotions for design in their respective videogames. He can occasionally be seen frequenting arcades and videogame stores, making appearances at conventions along with fellow wrestlers who share similar interests. He sympathizes with the straight-edge lifestyle, not smoking or doing drugs, but he's been stated to say he doesn't object to drinking if he's with friends. Since April 2nd 2017, he has been in a relationship with World Wrestling Headquarters' superstar Paige Matthews, with the two making occasional appearances in each other's respective promos, and Matthews sometimes referring herself as "DA #TROLL GIRL" on social media. In Wrestling Moveset Standing * Spinning Wheel Kick * Flying Forearm * Second Rope Elbow Drop * Dropsault * Snap Suplex * Jump Swing DDT * Dragon Screw * Pelé Kick * Rolling Koppu Kick * Piledriver Ground * Sharpshooter * Triangle Hold * Boston Crab * Ankle Lock Aerial * Moonsault/Asai Moonsault * Missile Dropkick * Shooting Star Press * Springboard Moonsault * Cross Body Block Signature Moves * "The Gadfly" (Step-Up Enzuigiri) * "The Stormcloak Elbow" (The People's Elbow - He may shout "SKYRIM FOR THE NORDS!" before dropping it.) * "Arrow in the Knee"' (Dropkick to knee) Finishing Moves * '"Trollface!" (Asian Mist + Shining Wizard combination - he yells "PROBLEM?", and the crowd may chant with him.) * "'''Dovahkiin Driver"' ''(Vertical Suplex Piledriver) * Yakuza Kick (2009 - 2010) * Tombstone Piledriver (2009 - 2010) Championships and Accomplishments* * Classic Wrestling Federation National Champion (2009) * Classic Wrestling Federation Unified Champion (2010) * Premium Championship Wrestling World Champion (2010) * Premium Championship Wrestling Hall of Fame * NextGen Wrestling Chaos Champion (2015) * NextGen Wrestling World Champion (2015) * APEX F-5 Tornado Tag Champion (2017, w/Tokyo Zombie) * Championship Wrestling Coalition Junior Heavyweight Champion (2017) * 4 Corners Wrestling Champion (2017) = *Following Carny Pro's demise, the title he held in this promotion is no longer acknowledged. = External Links * Classic Wrestling Federation * Premium Championship Wrestling * NextGen Wrestling * Four Corners Wrestling * Championship Wrestling CoalitionCategory:Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:Classic Wrestling Federation Wrestlers Category:Argentinean Wrestlers Category:1989 births Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:Premium Championship Wrestling Employees Category:PCW Hall of Fame